The Lesson
by SheLovesGreenTea
Summary: Castiel pays Nathaniel a visit afterschool... Nathaniel's never been more confused about their relationship.


Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love

Rated M for sexual content, but you probably already knew that ;)

* * *

Nathaniel sighed as he finally finished organizing the plans for their future fundraiser. He stood and languidly stretched his muscles like a cat, grimacing when he heard a few joints pop. He'd been in his council room for about three hours now, and he could tell the sun had begun to set by the way the hallway looked; all the lockers were painted with a dusty rose gold.

Some might gripe and complain at the amount of hours he dedicated to school if they were in his shoes, but, honestly, this blissful after school moment was sometimes all the peace he had. He had to deal with students and adults during the day, and he sometimes had to deal with his colourful sister at home. If he wasn't dealing with people, he was dealing with his parents' extremely high expectations for their firstborn son. The list went on.

When he turned around to grab his satchel off of one of the chairs, he heard the door slam shut. Nathaniel jumped out of his skin and his heart rate skyrocketed as he turned around to see what caused the loud noise.

His heart rate spiked even higher when his eyes settled on the infamous red-headed devil of their school.

"Castiel. What are you doing here?" He asked, glad his voice was steady.

"What do you think?" He spat, crossing his arms. "I'm here to tell you that for the last time I didn't graffiti the gym."

Nathaniel felt a headache begin to bloom. Not this again. He was too tired to deal with Castiel's excuses, and he honestly found it ridiculous that the man had the audacity to even defend himself.

"And I'm telling you for the last time that I won't revoke the note which you have _yet_ to sign."

As expected, his response didn't make the red-headed rebel too pleased. Nathaniel watched as he drew his hands into angered fists, his knuckles paled considerably. His scowl also deepened on his handso- uh, normal face. Handsome? The hell was wrong with him? It must be the lack of caffeine and sleep in his system. Surely that was it? Right?

He cleared his throat. "Look, Castiel. I'm currently tired and still have a lot to accomplish, so if you could step aside-

The rest of sentence got stuck in his throat when he watched Castiel take a menacing step towards him. He seemed different- his whole biochemistry seemed to have changed as his face morphed into an inscrutable expression. It made a cold chill run down Nathaniel's spine. He didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing what certain people were up to. Nathaniel identified with Sherlock Holmes not just because he often was more intelligent than others, but he could read people through observation. For some reason, he couldn't read what Castiel's intentions or motives were in that moment which made him all the more frustrated and fearful.

"I'm serious, Castiel," he huffed, but continued to back away from the approaching teen nonetheless, "I've had a long day's worth of hard work. Not that you'd understand-

Castiel's hand slammed the wall right by his face while his back simultaneously pressed against it. His stomach filled with butterflies when his face was inches away from Castiel's. His cool, grey eyes locked onto his, and Nathaniel was suddenly finding the simple act of breathing difficult. Castiel's other hand found its familiar place and twisted his dress shirt, keeping a firm hold on him. _Why_ was his gut doing a million cartwheels!?

"You think you're better than me just because of your stupid little council club? Huh you piece of shit?"

His eyes were so steel-like, and his lips looked so warm. He knew the situation was getting out of hand the moment he stared at Castiel's lips and he was pinned against the freaking wall. So Nathaniel took initiative.

He did the most stupidest thing in the history of ever.

He lifted his head from the wall and pressed his lips against Castiel's warm ones. It was chaste, just a peck really, but it caused Castiel's to violently buck away and let go of his shirt. He'd never seen Castiel look so shocked in his life. Those grey eyes blinked owlishly at him, but it worked. He had let go of him and he was free to leave. Nathaniel smirked victoriously.

Or so he thought.

His victory was short lived because a calloused hand coiled around his arm like a snake, and he was yanked back to the wall where his head painfully collided with it. He hissed in pain, a headache guaranteed at this point, and when he reopened his eyes, Nathaniel found himself trapped with Castiel's arms beside him. He leaned in intimidatingly, so close that Nathaniel could feel his warm, sweet breath on his pale face. His heart was beating so fast that it was a wonder it didn't stop altogether.

"You wanna play?" Castiel asked sweetly, which was even more terrifying than having him scream in rage. "Fine. We'll play."

His hot, searing mouth was on his in seconds. He was so paralyzed with shock that he didn't- couldn't react, not with Castiel, the guy who he's set out to hate for so long, the guy responsible for his headaches, licking and sucking his mouth expertly.

He didn't even notice that Castiel took off his tie.

Luckily, his brain decided to start working at this point, so he tried to push Castiel away from him by placing both his hands on his chest. Much good that did him.

"G-mmph!" He protested against the provocative, passionate lips. He placed one of his hands on his razor sharp jaw, and pushed, effectively breaking the kiss. The first thing he did was inhale, but because the Universe absolutely despised him and he was sure Karma was working for Castiel in that moment because Castiel roughly grabbed both his wrists in his large hand and swiftly wrapped his own tie tightly around them. If he wasn't the being tied, he'd actually be quite impressed at his lightning speed. Too bad he was the one being tied.

"Stop this, Castiel! Untie me! Now!" He shouted at the teen who infuriatingly started chuckling as if he was some kind of joke.

He leaned playfully, terrifyingly, close. "Sucks not to be in charge, huh, Mr. President." He licked the side of Nathaniel's neck and trailed upwards until he bit his earlobe. A violent shudder ran through his body, and he never knew he could feel so angry, scared, and...a-aroused all in one moment.

"L-let me go." Nathaniel shakily demanded, pushing pathetically at his broad chest with his tied hands. Castiel continued to suck on his earlobe, and his legs started to turn into jello. This was wrong. What the hell were they doing? He had to stop this because he didn't know how long he could go without making a noise as Castiel teased him like this. It was starting to get unbearable. Castiel's scent and warmth, his tongue and teeth sucking and scraping against his ear, his audible breath against his one ear drum, all of it.

"I said let me go, you bastard!"

He was never the one to curse, so he was glad Castiel left his ear alone. He pulled away and his rough hand grabbed his chin, forcing them to make eye contact. He shot him the most venomous look he could muster.

"Unbelievable," Castiel marveled. "You still think you're the one in charge here? Gotta hand it to you, Nat, your ego has no bounds."

"Cas-

Castiel's other hand clamped on his mouth causing him to jolt where he stood.

"Shut up!" He roared and the whole room seemed shake under his stentorian voice. "For years," he snarled, " I've heard this self-righteous, pretentious mouth putting me down."

Nathaniel vengefully licked and bit his palm as hard as he could, but Castiel looked as if a small kitten had just nipped at his palm. His bemused look only frustrated him even further. Castiel smirked mischievously.

"Let's put that mouth to some good use."

His eyes widened when Castiel clasped both of his shoulders and forced him down to a kneeling position. When he tried to flee by quickly crawling away, Castiel fisted his golden strands and yanked his head back where it again collided with the wall.

"Aha!" He cried, blinking away tears. When the pain somewhat subsided, he looked up to see Castiel gazing down lustfully with his steel eyes. His gaze caused his stomach to knot. The crimson devil started to undo his pants with one hand; his other hand still fisted in Nathaniel's hair. When he heard a zipper being pulled down, it was the first time his eyes noticed the large bulge in front of him.

A fearful whine formed in the back of his throat, and he tried to get up, but he pathetically landed on his ass. He started to kick his legs and attempt to push Castiel away with his bound hands. He released another hiss when the hand in his hair tightened.

"Shhh, hold still." Castiel commanded, and pulled his aching member out of his trousers. Unfortunately, his dick was as big as his attitude.

Castiel used one hand to pin Nathaniel's bound hands to the wall, over his head, and he used his other one to cup his jaw. There eyes once again locked on each other, and Nathaniel's surprised he hasn't died right about now. His heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest, and he couldn't believe what was about to happen next.

"If you bite down, I'll kill you," Castiel warned, and tried to pry his jaw open, but Nathaniel still refused. He pressed the head of his cock to Nathaniel's lips, but that wouldn't do the trick. "Alright. We'll do this the hard way," he growled, and pinched Nathaniel's nose.

He glares black rebelliously at those damn grey eyes in silence. He knows he can't hold his breath forever, but he couldn't give up without a fight. As the seconds passed, he felt his lungs protest for air. The demand for it built and built until his eyes watered and he could feel like he was going to burst any second. They waited in silence for him to break. Finally, he opened his mouth and sucked in as much air as he possibly could with a large gasp.

Castiel took this opportunity to slide in his cock into his mouth.

"Ommhf!"

Nathaniel immediately was engulf by the scent and taste of him as he filled his mouth. He tasted clean and slightly salty, but it wasn't quite unpleasant even though this entire situation was. He was giving head to the number one guy he hated. It was so freaking embarrassing, yet arousing to be used like this. He heard Castiel let out a soft groan, which all but caused hot, sharp arousal to shoot up his nether region.

"That's it. Open wide and relaxed," he smugly advised.

As much as Nathaniel wanted to bite down and rip his dick off with his teeth, he tried taking the advice because the last thing he wanted to do was choke. He let his throat and his mouth go lax, though the rest of him protested. Castiel let out another beautiful groan once he was fully sheathed inside his mouth.

"Good boy," he cooed.

His cheeks burned at the praise, heat pooling in his stomach. The hand that cupped his jaw moved back to fist his hair and to keep his head still. Castiel started to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth. He stomped and weakly kicked his feet in protest and he growled around his member causing Castiel to let out a louder groan. Nathaniel did it again, though it strangely sounded like a moan this time. The hand that gripped his own bound hands above his head and the hand in his hair tightened once more. He gazed upwards.

Castiel had his mouth parted in pleasure, releasing lewd growls and groans, and his eyes were half-lidded with lust when they locked eyes.

"God," he whispered, thrusts speeding up, "look at you."

Nathaniel experimentally swirled his tongue around his cock while simultaneously moaning at the same. The effect was exciting to say the least. It caused Castiel to shut his eyes and to open that vulgar mouth of his wider in a silent groan. He sped up his pace, hitting Nathaniel's gag reflex a few times, which caused him to choke and moan in complaint.

Suddenly, Castiel shoved himself down his throat, ignoring the choking sound he released. He came with a loud growl, his milk filling his throat and mouth until all that Nathaniel's senses recognized was Castiel.

"Mmhmmph!" He protested loudly, urgently, desperately, while stomping and kicking his legs.

"Ah, ah, ah," Castiel warned and pressed himself further down Nathaniel's warm throat. "I want to see you swallow. _All_ of it."

He'd never tell anyone how much that aroused yet scared him. His eyes widened and he struggled and choked against the cock in his throat. He coughed, a few droplets of cum sliding down his jaw, and moaned again in objection.

"I'll help you out, Nat."

Castiel pinched his nose again and this time Nathaniel screamed in frustration. Was it sexual frustration? Maybe.

Tears brimmed his eyes when he felt his lungs complain for air again. He honestly didn't know how, and maybe it was his body switching itself into survival mode, but Nathaniel swallowed all the cum that was poured down his throat and pooled in his mouth. Castiel moaned softly at his obscenely loud gulping noises, and the hand that fisted his head started to caress his hair back gently, approvingly, and, dare Nathaniel think, _lovingly_.

Castiel slid himself out when he was done, and Nathaniel inhaled the fresh air, coughing as he did so. He closed his eyes and willed his racing heart to calm down. When he opened his eyes, Castiel was fully clothed and annoyingly smirking down at him.

"Are you satisfied?" Nathaniel rasped, throat a little sore. "Now will you untie me and let me go?"

His smirk grew into a full fledged grin. "Who said I was satisfied?"

And just like that, Castiel grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. A string of protests left his mouth, but he yelped when Castiel pushed him down on one of the tables and climbed aboard, straddling his hips. He was painfully hard by now because of practically seeing Castiel come undone and he didn't know how much more of this teasing he could take.

"You're definitely not satisfied," Castiel remarked and cupped his erection, eliciting a gasp from Nathaniel.

Castiel chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt. His chuckle was a warm hearty sound that tumbled from his chest. He's honestly never heard Castiel laugh earnestly. Maybe it was because they were at each others throat's. Literally.

Castiel's hand roamed down his smooth body and admired his toned abdomen. Nathaniel clamped down harshly on his lips because he wasn't going to give this asshole the benefit of hearing him moan, of hearing how much of an effect he had on Nathaniel.

Castiel leaned down and brought his face close again. Nathaniel blushed and turned his head to the side in embarrassment, but he mistakenly gave the damn rebel an easier access to his neck. He felt a wet tongue lick a long strip from his clavicle to the spot where his ear and jaw connected. He also felt the bastard smirk against his neck before biting down, hard.

"Ah!" Nathaniel cried, body arching off the table. Castiel began to massage him through his pants and lick the spot where he bit apologetically. His hand unbuttoned his pants and slid underneath the fabric to cup him through his briefs. Nathaniel gasped again and squirmed underneath the taller teen.

"Gnh- Castiel..s-stop."

Naturally, he was ignored. Castiel continued to nip at his neck, and when his hand dipped again underneath his briefs to touch him there where he was bare and unprotected, the blonde teen snapped his bound hands down to grasp Castiel's wrist.

"Stop, Castiel! P-please...ngh..n-not there..hah." He increased his squirming and tightened his hold on the other teen's wrist.

Castiel removed his mouth from his neck and slammed his tied hands above his head with lightning speed. His hand tightened on his cock which caused him to flinch.

"Revoke the note, and I'll take good care of you."

He snapped his golden eyes to the metallic grey ones above him. So that's what this was all about?Suddenly, Nathaniel felt stupid. He was so stupid to think that Castiel would have a slight interest in him. Why had he even bothered hoping? He should be used to people using him for their needs by now. Amber, his parents, the principal, half the school, Castiel, they all use him. He felt betrayed, hurt, and angered all at the same time.

"Fuck you." He seethed. The curse word felt foreign and venomous on his tongue.

Castiel widened his eyes before he narrowed them dangerously. The hand in his pants squeezed harder. He bucked and squirmed his body in frustration.

"Whatever you're gonna do, just do it already!" He shouted. "Use me and leave!"

Castiel looked taken aback. "I'm not using you, dumbass."

Nathaniel barked a humorless laugh. "What do you call this then?" He asked, gesturing to his bound hands. "You're using me to get me to take the note-

"It's not just about the note!" He shouted. "All those times you've been pissed with me, never have you once accused me for something I didn't do. Not without proof."

It was his turn to be shocked. Castiel was...right. He didn't know who graffitied the gym wall's- not for a hundred percent. Come to think of it, he just acted impulsively which was something Nathaniel thought he never did. Guilt bloomed within this chest. He couldn't believe he was going to get a student suspended- possibly expelled- all because he wanted to be right, to find a quick-fix to a problem, and blame the most likely person to do so. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Consider this a lesson," Castiel growled and swooped down to capture his left nipple in his mouth.

Nathaniel cried out from pleasure, and Castiel began to jerk him off with a rough and swift tempo. He moaned and writhed against Castiel's mouth and hand. He felt his orgasm begin to build, his hips arching to meet Castiel's hand as he pumped. His moans increased, his breathing was ragged, and just when he was about to see stars, Castiel slid his hand down and squeezed his shaft, prohibiting him from cumming.

He shamefully bucked his hips and let out an embarrassing whine. Castiel raised his head from his chest to look at him. Castiel gazed into his eyes with a hungry and predatory gaze as if he was his prey. Nathaniel kept raising his hips and tried to create some sort of blissful friction, but Castiel removed his grasp from his tied hands and brought them to his hip to hold him down and in place.

Nathaniel, feeling like there wasn't much else he could lose, looped his bound hands over Castiel's fiery hair and settled them on his neck where he drew his face closer to his own, so that there noses almost brushed lightly against each other.

"I'm sorry."

His voice cracked when he said it, but he meant it with all his heart.

Castiel's eyes widened before softening, and he looked beautiful. His rich, red hair shrouded the sides of his chiseled face, and his grey eyes seemed to sparkle brilliantly like metal in the sun. It was no wonder why all of the school was in love with him.

The hand around his throbbing member moved and his breath hitched. Castiel stroked him slowly, sensuously, drawing out of him soft moans and gasps of pleasure. It was quite the contrast from how he pumped him ferociously earlier.

"C-Cas," he gasped, breath hitching, this wonderful feeling building and threatening to consume him whole, "I-I'm-

"Look at me." Castiel whispered, drinking in his gaze when he finally did.

When Castiel smiled a smile that you'd only see if you were the luckiest person alive, he came.

He came with something that sounded like a shout, mouth open, brows pinched, hips bunching, back arching from the table. Castiel milked every last drop of pleasure his body had to give before Nathaniel slumped tiredly back on the table. Castiel licked his fingers lewdly, a lustful and mischievous gaze in his eyes that was enough to make him hard all over again. He looped his hair out from his hold and untied his hands. Nathaniel's arms slumped exhaustedly by his side. Castiel used his blue tie to wipe his hand clean before he bunched it up and slid his tie into his pocket.

"Consider it a treasured souvenir." He smirked and agilely pounced off him and back onto the floor.

He swooped down and planted his warm lips onto Nathaniel's in a tender, yet fleeting kiss. It was a special kiss, one filled with forgiveness. Nathaniel honestly didn't think Castiel was capable of such tenderness.

He heard the door click behind him. Castiel was like a cat and he a ball of yarn undone. Nathaniel laughed when he pictured the red head with fluffy cat ears and a tail, but then sobered when he thought about tomorrow and all the other tomorrows he'd have to face after. Was this a one time thing or did Castiel have another more long term agenda? He secretly hoped it was the latter.

And he would carry that secret with him wherever he went.


End file.
